This invention relates generally to word processing systems and more particularly to a method for creating a document parts inventory and composing final documents by referencing selected parts of the inventory.
In connection with microcomputers and computer work-stations, there are a number of word processing programs available to facilitate the task of preparing correspondence in the form of letters and memos as well as the preparation of other documents for transmittal where hard copies are required. Through the years, such programs have been improved in many ways in order to make it easier for the user to determine the content of a document and then to compose the requisite content items in a predefined manner which is frequently the same in all cases with regard to a specific form of correspondence.
Many of these word processing programs permit the creation of so-called standard form letters and the identification of those letters as separate files on a file screen of a video display terminal (VDT). A VDT operator may display the file screen and select which file or letter is to be displayed on the screen and to which changes may be made to customize that previous file or letter to a current situation and save that newly created document to a new file. That process, however, normally involves a significant amount of keying by the operator since addressees, subjects, mailing addresses and content as well as the identity of individuals receiving copies, all have to be changed in most cases. Moreover, a substantial amount of time is required for content changes to the letters since sections of text must be identified and deleted and new sections require identification, keying in, insertion and proofreading before the document can be printed in final form.
Notwithstanding the improvements which have been made to word processing programs over the years, there still exists a need for a word processing facility by which operator keying is significantly reduced and documents can be created in even shorter periods of time using document portions previously created thereby minimizing the keying in and proofreading of added text.